Age of Creation
The Age of Creation is a hypothetical term for the period of time when the xel'naga were active within the Milky Way galaxy, as distinct from the Age Before Creation. It is known for the following: *According to ancient protoss texts, the xel'naga, an extra-galactic race obsessed with the seeding of life, arrive in the Milky Way galaxy tens of millions of years prior to the Great War, establishing their domain and seeding life on various worlds. Aiur is one such example, giving rise to the protoss.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *The Tal'darim separate themselves from their protoss kindred, and become followers of Amon.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 *Around 200,000 BCE, modern humans arise on Earth.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Millennia later, despite faulty and limited data on their history, the terrans of the Koprulu Sector possess information on this early period of human development.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *Obsessed with ending the Infinite Cycle, Amon and his followers break their long standing rule to not directly interfere with the development of life and manifest into the material universe, seeking to artificially create beings of purity of form and purity of essence to help them break the cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: . (in English). November 10, 2015 *Frustrated with their failure to create a species with distinct purity of form, Amon's xel'naga turn their attention to Aiur. Pleased with the progress of its dominant species, Amon's xel'naga name them the protoss ("Firstborn") and commence observation which lasts hundreds of protoss generations. *Amon's xel'naga subtlety guide their development for a millennium, leading them to the state of total sentience and awareness. Exhilarated, the xel'naga make themselves known to their creations. *Protoss civilization spreads across Aiur within a few thousand years. However, as more emphasis is placed on individual achievement than communal advancement, the protoss begin to revert to tribalism. Distrust of the xel'naga begins to brew, and the protoss cut off their psychic link. *Amon's xel'naga depart from Aiur, seeing the protoss as a failed creation. Disheartened at their departure, the protoss tribes turn on each other, each blaming their counterparts for their mentors’ departure. Thus begins the Aeon of Strife.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. *The protoss having failed them, Amon's xel'naga head for the planet Zerus. Seeking to create a species with a distinct purity of essence, they begin developing the race of miniature insectoids known as the zerg. Attempting to waylay the potential hazards of competing egos, they create the Overmind -- a collected zerg sentience. Misc. Events These events occur before the xel'naga encounter the protoss, but their timing in regards to each other is unclear. *A disaster strikes Xil, wiping out its native ecology overnight. The xel'naga abandon the planet. Millions of years later, it has yet to recover.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. *A sapient alien species develops a civilization on Helios. However, it drives itself to extinction, courtesy of a war fought over a khaydarin crystal.Helios StarCraft: Ghost Invasion Mode. Helios Invasion Mode map. Accessed 2009-06-11. *The xel'naga discover/create the Argus Stone, holding it in high regard for its immense power. Their scholars meanwhile indirectly predict the events of the Great War.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “The Battle of Char (in English) *The xel'naga imprison a Void-based entity using an Argus crystal on a barren planet orbiting KL-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. References es:Era de la Creación *2